delilahandjuliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season Two -----> The Underground - A missing train full of foreign athletes lead Delilah and Julius to Ms. Deeds and her plot to annihilate the planet and start an underground civilization. Fun For All - Dr. Dismay is about to unleash a deadly virus on unsuspecting fun-seekers at an amusement park, thanks to the help of Carlial, A genetic scientist for hire. Ice, Ice Baby - The entire planet is plunged into the Dark Ages when the flirtatiously sexy, yet sinister Ice steals the world's power. The Delilah Identity - Delilah is suspected of being a mole in the Academy, and must go undercover to prove her innocence. Mayans Ruined - D&J head to Mexico to investigate a missing archeologist, and to solve the mystery of an ancient artifact with healing powers. All You Need Is Love - Delilah becomes embroiled in a revenge plot involving her parents, a wrongly imprisoned agent, and a secret Navajo code. Project Greenthumb - D&J head to the fashionable city of London to track down a top agent who has gone missing. The Ratings War - Planet Earth News Network is taking over the airwaves, suspiciously scooping news stories before anyone else. Eye of the Storm - To promote a sense of "oneness" (Al's lexis), Delilah and Julius, Ursula and Emmet are notified that they are to switch partners, for good. Saving Scarlett - Scarlett has been kidnapped and there's a bomb at the Academy and D&J discover that Wednesday is behind the sinister plot. Simple Minds - D&J find themselves on a malfunctioning plane about to crash on the remote "Happy Times Island". Hunk Island - D&J are sent to stop Wednesday Kertsfield, who has been kidnapping young, beautiful male actors and models in order for them to compete, gladiator style, for her affection. Batman of Borneo - D&J and Nosey are sent to Borneo to find an antidote for a deadly virus unleashed through pre-programmed bugs. To Spy or Not to Spy - It's Academy vacation, and much to Delilah's disappointment, they are spending it at a ski resort. But after several big foot sightings, Delilah finds that she's not so bored after all. Last Day of Christmas - It's Christmas, but instead of peace on earth, the Academy and their yacht are being held hostage by a mysterious new villain, and only D&J can pull a Christmas miracle. A Very Important Date - D&J go undercover at a dating service to find out who has been kidnapping the young rich and beautiful people in New York City. And also to find out that they are each others perfect match in the process. The Ringmaster - D&J are assigned to guard the precocious daughter of a workaholic and genius geneticist. A Dreamer Never Dies - Julius investigates a high number of comas in a hospital, and discovers that Dr. Dismay is stealing people's dreams while about to get his dreams taking away, he starts to dream himself, about Delilah. A New Ice Age - Ice is back with a vengeance, this time with a formula that slowly freezes the earth's oceans causing a new ice age. Paris to Dakar - D&J are undercover drivers in the world longest car race to track down the smugglers of uranium. Game, Set, Match - D&J go undercover as pro tennis players to protect an international tennis star. The Hunter - Temples across China are being robbed, and intel suggests an ex-GIB top spy is behind the robberies. Terror By Tarot - D&J go undercover in New Orleans as World Historical Society agents to guard a three hundred year old voodoo death mask. The episode, The Truth Be Gold is a one and a half-hour long movie with three parts to it: All That Glitters is Gold - Part One - of the first season's finale. In this episode, D&J go to the ORB lab in the Yukon to destroy the ORB super computer ran by Klaus. See How They Run - Part Two - of the first season's finale. D&J go to deliver Klaus but the ORB corporation attacked the plane they were on and they now have to survive in the wild. Heir Apparent - Part Three - of the first season's finale. D&J head to ORB headquarters and discover the truth about Delilah's parents. Category:Season One Category:Episode